1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bag and a container for accommodating, storing and transporting electronic devices. The present invention also relates to a method for facilitating storing and a method for facilitating transporting the electronic devices using such a bag and container.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that electronic devices such as liquid crystal panels can be damaged by electrostatic charges relatively easily. Various devices and methods have been developed for protecting such electronic devices against electrostatic charge while being accommodated, stored and transported.
For protecting liquid crystal panels, the following devices and method have conventionally been developed: Liquid crystal panels are each put into a plastic bag formed of a charge protective (conductive) material. A "charge protective material" is defined as a material which does not accumulate or generate electrostatic charge. Such a plastic bag is formed of, for example, material containing polyethylene (PE) and an anion surfactant mixed therewith. A plurality of such plastic bags each including a liquid crystal panel are accommodated in a plastic foam container. The container is formed of a material containing plastic material such as styrol and a charge protective material kneaded therein. In the container, a urethane sponge containing pure water is also accommodated together with the plastic bags. The container is air-tight and thus maintains relative humidity therein at about 95%. Each of the plastic bags is not sealed but is simply folded at the mouth thereof, and humidity within the plastic bags is also relatively high. Since steam has an effect of removing electric charge, generation of electrostatic charge in the container can be prohibited.
The container has grooves in inner surfaces thereof. Each of the plastic bags is partially inserted into the grooves to be secured. The container also has a receptacle in an outer surface thereof for securing a recording medium such as a floppy disk which has stored information such as the production record and the like of the plurality of liquid crystal panels accommodated in the container.
Inside manufacturing plants, the liquid crystal panels are often stored on racks formed of conductive material such as aluminum, namely, material which can shield and prevent the liquid crystal panels from being electrostatically charged.
However, the above-described conventional technology exhibit the following problems:
(1) When the ambient temperature excessively increases during transportation or storage, an ultraviolet (UV)-curable resin which seals the openings of the liquid crystal panel provided for injection of liquid crystal material is delaminated, or the chrome wires in the liquid crystal panel begin to corrode causing leakage between the wires. These phenomena are considered to occur because the UV-curable resin at the openings of the liquid crystal panel is deteriorated by the excessively high temperature and humidity and water invading the liquid crystal panel through the openings.
(2) The openings are physically damaged as a result of friction with the inner surface of the container. The openings, which protrude from the panel, are relatively easily subjected to stress when the liquid crystal panel in the plastic bag is inserted into the grooves of the container. Since the liquid crystal panel is secured in the grooves, external force, vibration and impact applied to the container directly act on the liquid crystal panel as stress and can cause physical damage.
(3) The plastic foam used for the container generates environmental problems when being disposed of. Methods for recycling plastic foam, reducing the quantity, and disposing of plastic foam at reasonable cost should be developed in order to solve the environmental problems.
(4) Since the container is formed by molding plastic foam, molds need to be produced in accordance with various sizes of the liquid crystal panels, which increases cost.